


я люблю тебя ♥ 愛してる

by tifasugar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Devotion, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Tras la copa de China, Viktor y Yuuri finalmente van a su habitación de hotel y es la primera vez que están solos después de la "sorpresa" del entrenador en la pista de hielo.Nervios, anticipación, inseguridad, pero sobre todo mucho amor.





	я люблю тебя ♥ 愛してる

Casi con toda seguridad, estaba siendo el camino más largo desde la puerta del hotel a su habitación que jamás habían experimentado, y cada uno por motivos bien distintos. Viktor no le suelta la mano desde que acabó su actuación. Yuuri es incapaz de mirarle a los ojos y al mismo tiempo le es imposible apartar la atención de él.

Se sentía en un sueño. Durante unos instantes el patinaje se convirtió en algo secundario ya que la mano de Viktor era su mundo. Desconocía cuántas veces se habían visto andando de esta manera, hombro con hombro. O no del todo porque el de Viktor quedaba un poco por encima del suyo. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Era consciente, más que nunca, de su cercanía, del poco espacio que dejaba entre su cuerpo y el suyo. Yuuri alzaba la vista, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su perfil e incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. No era novedad ponerse nervioso a su lado, en fin, era **Viktor** , su ídolo. Pero es que ese beso… ese beso _delante de todo el mundo…_ Apretó los labios, la ansiedad y los nervios retorciéndole el estómago, preguntándose si había sido un hecho puntual o no.

Y mientras él se lo preguntaba, Viktor intentaba descifrar los gestos que se sucedían en su rostro, distinguiendo algunos muy conocidos, curioso por otros que no tenían sentido. La mente de Yuuri se le presentaba en demasiadas ocasiones como todo un misterio, pero se encontraba tan dispuesto a resolverlo que no lo consideraba un problema. Sin embargo, se planteó la posibilidad de que ese breve primer beso en la pista de patinaje le hubiera ofendido. No se lo pareció, más bien lo opuesto. Su cálida mirada y ese leve sonrojo delataban que, si no mucho, _algo_ debió de gustarle. Pero tan pronto se vieron solos, el nipón dio un cambio drástico. Se preguntó si sería a causa del choque cultural. Los japoneses eran _tan raros…_ Y se sorprendió al sentirse ansioso, algo había despertado en él, algo imparable que a duras penas consiguió reprimir en la pista de patinaje. Esa última actuación fue admirable, _su Yuuri_ lo era, digno de adorar, idolatrar. Buscaba su mirada al saberse observado pero la apartaba con esa inquietud plasmada en su expresión.

Yuuri sentía sus ojos clavados en él. No los veía, pero los sentía. Y no le ponía las cosas precisamente más fáciles que no dejase de observarle con tanta intensidad. Ese era el problema de Viktor, su intensidad, su excesiva cercanía. No le molestaba, al contrario, siempre la había deseado. Pero ahora que la tenía le costaba asimilarla. No acababa de entender _qué demonios_ veía en él. Viktor Nikiforov podía tener a quien quisiera a sus pies y Yuuri no hacía más que preguntarse, _¿por qué yo? ¿qué tengo de especial?_ Un chico de pueblo, un japonés común y corriente y la superestrella del patinaje artístico se va a fijar… ¿en él? ¿La definición de belleza interesado por alguien tan común? ¿Tan por debajo de la media? _¿Por qué?_ Le comían los nervios, la necesidad de volver a sentir su boca. El beso fue muy breve, demasiado, tan solo un dulce apretón que le dejó con ganas de más.   _Los labios de Viktor Nikiforov en los míos…_ Apartó el rostro hacia el lado contrario, enrojeciendo.

Mientras tanto, a Viktor no le gustaba ver ese ceño fruncido, esa aparente preocupación en el rostro de Yuuri. Sus labios en una línea, arqueados hacia arriba en ese gesto que asociaba directamente con su ansiedad ante las actuaciones más difíciles. Si ese sentimiento era provocado por él… _No quiero hacerle sentir así._ Aceleró el paso, adelantándose y abriendo la puerta de la habitación con ansiedad creciente. Tenían que hablar. Quizás había metido la pata. Quizás su relación cambiaba por haberse dejado llevar. _Es japonés, no entiende los acercamientos físicos como yo, ¿qué he hecho?._ Pasó la tarjeta por el lector, obligándose a calmar sus nervios al ser consciente del leve temblor de sus manos. Le dejó pasar y cerró tras de sí. Yuuri paró frente a las camas individuales, mirándose los pies de espaldas a él. Alzó las manos para darle la vuelta, pero al verle cuadrar los hombros, respirando hondo, esperó.

—Viktor —susurró sin volverse. Adoraba escuchar su nombre deslizarse entre sus labios. “ _Vikutoru”_. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, agitando con ello sus cabellos plateados, sonriendo levemente con un dedo en los labios. Yuuri se giró, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Adoraba cada centímetro de ese hombre. Su pelo azabache rebelándose de la gomina que pretendía mantenerlo hacia atrás, sus ojos del mismo color, cálidos, ahora inseguros. Sus cejas, juntándose en el centro en un gesto preocupado. Su pequeña nariz enrojecida, sus gruesos y quemados labios de tanto entrenar. La forma de su cara, de sus hombros, de su espalda y brazos, de sus fuertes y resistentes piernas. Era incapaz de evitar suspirar al ser testigo de su capacidad de superación, de sus ganas de ser mejor y de los grandes avances que hacía. Su corazón se estremecía al ver el cariño con el que trataba a sus seres queridos, con el que hablaba de Yuri al que apenas conocía, la pasión con la que conversaban sobre su oficio. Se abstraía del mundo al verle bailar. Sobre los patines era testigo de su verdadera naturaleza: bello y fuerte, sensual y delicado, sexy, arrebatador, dedicado, tenaz, impulsivo, inseguro, débil en ocasiones pero persistente, tan inocente. Viktor suspiró al faltarle el aire, dándose cuenta de que una vez más se había perdido en sus pensamientos sobre lo mucho que quería a la persona que se cruzaba de brazos frente a él.

—¿Por qué yo? —Fue lo siguiente que dijo. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Si tan solo pudiera escuchar lo que acababa de pensar…

—¿Y quién más sino tú? —No entendió esa respuesta. Yuuri seguía cruzado de brazos, mirándole, cuestionando el origen del silencio con el que le observaba.

—No soy nadie —susurró, negando con la cabeza—, no lo entiendo Viktor. Eres… —tuvo que apartar la mirada, esos ojos turquesa le atravesaban hasta el alma—, nunca me dijiste por qué viniste a Japón.

—¿Cómo iba a quedarme en casa sabiendo lo mucho que necesitabas mi ayuda? Esa reproducción de mi número fue lo que acabó de convencerme pero realmente fuiste tú el que me atrajo en primer lugar —No entendía esa explicación. Carecía de sentido.

Antes de encontrarle desnudo en las termas de su casa, tan solo se habían visto a la salida del grand prix, al menos que él recordase, y fue _VERGONZOSO_ que le sugiriera echarse una foto con él. Pero aún más la manera en la que salió corriendo para evitar la humillación. No podía enfrentarse a su ídolo habiendo hecho el desastre que había hecho. Y con Yurio a su lado… ¿Y decía que él le había convencido? No tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Viktor se acercó a él repentinamente, poniéndole las manos en los hombros, bajándolas en una suave caricia y rodeando el contorno de sus brazos con los dedos hasta descruzárselos. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con su dulce gesto de cejas relajadas, párpados caídos y, para no variar en su dinámica, más cerca de lo que esperaba. No fue un acto consciente, pero al sentir sus dedos en el dorso de sus manos, los entrelazó con él.

—Creía que ya estabas cómodo a mi lado, ¿por qué esta inseguridad repentina? —Su cálido aliento le llegó a los labios, haciéndole recordar eso que tan brevemente saboreó. Se le desvió la mirada a su boca, se le entrecerraron los ojos, _Viktor te deseo, te deseo, ¡te deseo! —._ ¿He cometido un error al besarte? Si es así, lo siento muchísimo.

—¿Eh? No. No. No me ha… no me molestó — _¡Bésame otra vez!_

—Me alegra oir eso. Yuuri. ¿Puedo volver a besarte?

Se soltó de su mano. Agarró su corbata. Inseguridad aparte, no soportaba estar alejado de sus labios ni un segundo más. Viktor le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, respirando hondo por la nariz contra su mejilla. Su lengua, _la lengua de Viktor_ _sobre la mía, bajo la mía,_ despacio, despacio. Sus dedos en la mejilla, los de Yuuri enroscados en la suave tela de la corbata. No quería romper el beso, no quería volver a separarse de Viktor nunca más.

La boca de Yuuri, su calidez y humedad, le deleitaba más que el bol de katsudon más suculento. Sus bocas se unían entreabiertas en un roce de labios constante, sus lenguas alejándose para volver a encontrarse, inundando uno la boca del otro con su sabor y dulzura. Viktor le agarró del pelo de la nuca, dominando el beso, dominando a Yuuri, doblandole la espalda hacia atrás y respirando hondo contra su suspiro. El nipón se aferró a su espalda, gimiendo aguda y casi imperceptiblemente. Quería escuchar ese ruido de nuevo. Quería escuchar todos sus ruidos.

Yuuri se mordió el labio cuando Viktor bajó su húmeda boca a lo largo de su mentón hasta llegar al cuello. No se quitó la gabardina. El japonés seguía con la chaqueta y el traje de patinaje puesto. Le recorrió el cuello con besos leves, apenas un contacto, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura y sus dedos aún entre los cabellos negros de Yuuri. Una succión en el hueco entre sus clavículas le separó los labios, exhalando un gemido entrecortado. Nunca le habían tratado así, jamás había experimentado tal cercanía con nadie. Viktor sí, seguro que sí. Tenía experiencia.

—V-Viktor…

—¿Hmm? —Su nariz rozaba el lado opuesto de su cuello ahora, subiendo hasta su mejilla, apoyando la frente en la de Yuuri.

—No… no sé nada de… —Viktor abrió los ojos lo justo para observar los de Yuuri. _¿Es vergüenza lo que veo en ellos? Deja de ser tan adorable, me va a explotar el corazón._

—¿Te da miedo? Yuuri, solo haremos lo que quieras hacer. Si quieres pasar la noche besándome, eso haremos. Si quieres solo un abrazo largo, también. Y si quieres más, te daré lo que me pidas —Subió ambas manos a su enrojecido rostro, ahuecandolo entre ellas—, todo lo que me pidas.

—Quiero abrazarte. En… en la cama —Yuuri respiró hondo, jamás le había costado tanto decir una frase—. Quiero abrazarte en la cama s-sin ropa.

El rostro de Viktor pareció iluminarse con una sonrisa. Una de sus preciosas y perfectas sonrisas que ahora solo veía él. Mientras sus manos comenzaron a desvestirle, el pensamiento de lo tremendamente afortunado que era le resonaba una y otra vez. Afortunado por tener su compañía, por poder gozar de las enseñanzas de su ídolo, por ser su amigo, por poder sentir sus dedos abrirle la chaqueta, bajarle el mono de patinaje despacio. Por tener sus ojos del color del hielo más puro adheridos a su piel ahora desnuda.

Yuuri intentó desvestirle a él de la misma manera pero sus dedos eran torpes, sus movimientos inseguros. Viktor se vio incapaz de apartar los ojos de su piel. Ya se habían visto desnudos multitud de veces pero hoy… _hoy es especial._ Ni siquiera se desnudaron del todo, quedando en ropa interior: azul la de Yuuri, negra la de Viktor. El ruso le cogió de la mano, llevándole a la cama, destapandola y dejando que se acostaste él primero, uniéndose a su lado. Tan pronto situó la cabeza en la almohada a su altura, Yuuri se apresuró a cubrir sus cuerpos con las mantas.

Tras ver el torso ancho de Viktor siempre se sentía inseguro. Esa noche en especial, ya que su entrenador parecía quemarle con la mirada. El brazo de Viktor pasó bajo su cuello, el otro sobre su cintura, posando la palma de su mano justo en medio de esta. Yuuri le rodeó con los suyos, plantando las manos en sus omóplatos, enterrando la cara entre la almohada y el cuello de Viktor. Aspiró. _Viktor, todo es Viktor, su calor, su olor me rodea, mi universo es Viktor._ Suspiró, sonriendo, sonrojándose de nuevo al sentir las piernas del ruso enredarse con las suyas, dejando un muslo entre los blancos de su entrenador.

—Yuuri —Sabía que no le iba a decir nada. Simplemente pronunció su nombre con la boca contra sus cabellos. La bajó contra su nuca, un débil contacto pero suficiente para provocarle un placentero escalofrío.

—He soñado despierto con esto tantas, tantas veces —murmuró adormilado.

—¿Has pensado mucho en mí? —Su calmada voz vibró en su propio pecho.

—¿Antes de conocerte? Todo el día, a todas horas.

—¿En muchas situaciones diferentes?

—S-sí. En todas —Le apretó a él un poco más—. En todas. Hasta… las que no he vivido nunca.

Viktor imaginó de manera muy acertada a un Yuuri adolescente en clase pensando en él. Almorzando un bol de katsudon y preguntándose si a él le gustaría. Patinando y fantaseando con que fuera su entrenador. En su cama, por las noches, imaginando que le besaba, que le abrazaba como ahora, que le hacía suyo. A pesar de las palabras pronunciadas para calmarle minutos antes que, no lejos de ser ciertas fueron quizás precipitadas, una erección comenzaba a tensar su ropa interior. Tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo hercúleo para no rozarse contra su muslo. No sabía en qué pensaba Yuuri pero no ayudó a su estado en absoluto que desplazase las manos hasta la parte baja de su espalda, apretando su pecho al suyo, besando la base de su cuello en un húmedo y tímido beso.

—Yuuri —Le dedicó una mirada adormilada, despeinado. Viktor le quitó las gafas, dejándolas tras él sobre la almohada—, quiero hacerte sentir bien.

Yuuri creía saber el significado de esas palabras. Lo sospechaba por esa dureza que rozaba ocasionalmente su muslo. Miró los labios rosas de Viktor, adelantando el muslo, frotandole de manera directa. Su boca se entreabrió, sus ojos se cerraron y sus plateadas cejas se unieron y alzaron en un gesto de placer que jamás había presenciado. Un gesto que le encendió como nada lo había hecho en su vida. _Esto. Esto es mi eros._ Las blancas mejillas de Viktor se iluminaron con un sonrojo al volver el movimiento de su muslo algo constante. Los únicos ruidos que inundaban sus oídos eran la fuerte respiración de ambos, el roce de las sábanas y los estridentes latidos de su corazón.

—Yuuri —Su nombre ahora comenzaba a ser un ruego. Le gustaba. Le gustaba _mucho_ ver a Viktor en ese estado. Se sintió con un valor y un poder que ignoraba tener. Le deleitó verle sentirse así gracias a él, _por él._ Las caderas del ruso se impulsaban arriba y abajo de su muslo en un roce tan erótico como necesitado.

—Quiero sentirte en, en mi piel. Quiero que… —Pareció salir del trance en el que se sumió, presa de su propio placer, al escuchar la petición de Yuuri—, t-tocame.

Viktor subió ambas manos hasta el rostro de Yuuri, besándole con dulzura, con cuidado y cariño. Bajó las manos por su pecho, palpando cada curva, rozando muy por encima sus pezones, centrándose en sus antebrazos, sus muñecas, besando los dedos de sus manos. Cada centímetro de Yuuri merecía ser adorado con la debida atención. Observaba las reacciones de su piel ante el contacto de las yemas contra su costados. Apartó las mantas con sus hombros al enderezarse, dejándolas caer por los pies de la cama, retomando el camino de sus dedos desde sus magullados pies que besó con ternura, subiendo por sus tobillos, pantorrillas y rodillas. Se entretuvo un poco más en los muslos, acariciando ahora con las palmas de sus manos, subiéndolos para besar bajo ellos. Miró a Yuuri y le encontró con el dorso de sus dedos contra la boca, observándole agitado. Sus mejillas rebosaban del más precioso de los rojos cuando las manos de Viktor se aferraron a su fuerte trasero, bajando la boca hasta su ingle de lado, sin apartar la mirada de la suya tan solo bloqueada por mechones rebeldes de pelo plateado.

Yuuri no quería hacer ruido pero iba a ser imposible contener su emoción. La visión de ese hombre entre sus piernas, de su ídolo quemándole con el deseo en sus ojos, le tenía extasiado. El contacto de Viktor pasaba de lo más sutil a lo más brusco en segundos en una muestra de cariño y pasión entremezclada que le hacía estremecerse. Besó las estrías de sus caderas y estómago como si fueran lo más bello del mundo, llevándose con sus labios su inseguridad, llenándole de amor propio ante la veneración que veía en sus ojos. Seguía sin comprenderlo pero decidió que no necesitaba explicación. No cuando el sentimiento era _tan, tan inmensamente positivo._ Le escuchó susurrar uno más de sus “Yuuri” justo antes de centrarse en su ropa interior, en la curva de su erección contra los calzoncillos azul marino. La calidez de su boca, besando a lo largo del relieve de abajo a arriba con mimo, le dificultó la respiración. Ver su lengua de lado a lado, sentirla bajo su glande, le hizo apretar las sábanas y los dientes, aspirando con fuerza. Lamió y besó hasta dejarle los calzoncillos pegados a la piel y el miembro muy sensible. Fue entonces cuando alzó la mirada con la pregunta en sus ojos.

Asintió. Enganchó los dedos en el elástico de sus calzoncillos y los bajó sin prisa por las caderas de Yuuri, por sus piernas, dejándolo desnudo. Le vio hacer un gesto involuntario con la intención de taparse el estómago cuando Viktor le observó detenidamente.

—Eres precioso. Eres lo más bonito que he visto —Le susurró inclinándose sobre él, acariciando sus muslos y besándole los labios con fuerza y mucho, muchísimo amor.

—V-Viktor…—murmuró avergonzado.

Rodeó la erección de Yuuri con su mano, observando sus gestos, bebiéndose sus débiles gemidos derramados contra su boca. La encontró húmeda por su saliva y las pequeñas descargas que saboreó bajo la tela. Le masturbaba despacio, un giro de muñeca constante en un contacto suave. Los dedos de Yuuri apretaban sus bíceps, su pequeña boca emitía los más dulces gemidos, todo en él era bello, cautivador, no podía dejar de mirarle.

—Viiktooor —se quejó.

—¿Quieres más? —Asintió con un “aaahm” que ahogó mordiéndose el labio al bajar su mano con firmeza por su miembro.

Nunca había experimentado semejante placer. Se extendía desde sus caderas en oleadas constantes, subiendo hasta su pecho, obligándole a gemir. Los besos de Viktor se alejaron de su boca en dirección a su ombligo, en una línea recta que indudablemente encontró su destino entre sus piernas. Las palmas de las manos de Viktor presionaban sus muslos, sus labios presionaron su erección en besos lentos. Cada vez que despegaba su boca de él, succionaba levemente, por lo que al llegar al glande Yuuri no pudo más que gemir echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Los dedos de Viktor se enroscaron a la base de su erección, su boca se llenó de él despacio. _Viktor Nikiforov me está… me está…_

Yuuri gimió con fuerza tirándole del pelo. Viktor no tenía problema alguno para llenarse la boca de él, recorriendo toda su piel con la lengua, de base a glande. La suave repetición de la misma palabra en japonés acompañó sus movimientos de cabeza.

— _Kimochii, kimochii o, Vikutoru_ … _aaaahh kimochii..._

Susurraba febril, tirándole del pelo con los párpados caídos y una expresión de profundo deleite.

— _So, so, so, koko, ah… so… sugoii_

No entendía sus ruegos pero distinguía perfectamente que si seguía haciendo lo mismo y de la misma manera, no iba a tardar mucho en correrse. Y oh, cómo quería verle tener un orgasmo. Y cómo deseaba _saborearlo_. Ahuecó las mejillas, provocando que gemidos más estridentes y rotos quebraran la voz de Yuuri. Bajó las manos por sus muslos y jugó con sus testículos, acariciándolos.

—No pares, n-no pares Viktor, ah, no, _iku…_

Aguantó la respiración. Se le paró el mundo. El placer salió de él de entre sus piernas, liberando la tensión, provocando un tremendo alivio que le dejó con la boca abierta y la espalda casi levantada de la cama. Tiraba del pelo de Viktor sin ser consciente de la fuerza con la que lo hacía y sin saber que ese gesto le provocó placer a su amante. Sus músculos comenzaron a temblar, tensos, y Viktor le tragaba, le acariciaba con graves gemidos que le llegaban de muy, muy lejos. Los latidos de su corazón apenas le dejaban oír los pocos pensamientos que se formaban en su mente. Yuuri fue relajando el cuerpo, soltando las manos, dejando ir a Viktor que lamió los últimos estertores de su miembro empapado. Miró hacia abajo, con una mano en su agitado pecho y la otra aún en el pelo de Viktor, que apoyó la cabeza contra la pierna que sostenía sobre su hombro.

—Yuuri, tu orgasmo… _wow —_ sonreía con las mejillas pintadas y la alegría en los ojos—, ¡has sido rápido! ¿las caricias te han estimulado? ¿mi boca?

—Viktor, ven, hace… hace frío —dijo entre jadeos.

Le hizo caso de inmediato, tan atractivo, tan arrebatadoramente guapo, tan irreal. No era posible la situación y sin embargo el calor de su pecho contra la espalda del nipón dejaba claro lo contrario. Viktor recogió las mantas, cubriéndole, y Yuuri entrelazó los dedos con los suyos llevándoselos a la boca. Contra su trasero se apretó la excitación de Viktor pero no se movía, no demandaba atención.

—Viktor, qué… ¿qué quieres tú?

—Estar contigo. Hacerte feliz —Murmuró con la boca justo bajo su oreja.

—No, me refiero a.. ahora. Aquí —Miró sobre su hombro, rozando su chata nariz con la del ruso—, ¿quieres… mi cuerpo? ¿te haría sentir bien si yo dejase q—

—No se trata de "dejarme", se trata de desearlo. Y lo que de verdad deseo —Al mirarle a los ojos, sintió que se ruborizaba. No le importó, si Yuuri quería saber, se lo diría—, lo que de verdad me gustaría es tenerte a ti en mí. Dentro de mí —A excepción de cuando le encontró en las termas de su casa, la expresión que alteró el rostro de Yuuri nunca fue de tanta perplejidad.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Yo pensé, creía... ¿yo? Viktor…

—Solo si quieres. Cuando quieras. No tiene que ser hoy —Le acarició la mejilla, Yuuri se giró en la cama de manera torpe, enrollándose en las sábanas que Viktor tuvo que sacar de debajo de su cuerpo entre risas enternecidas—. Podemos dormir si quieres. Podemos descansar —Le cogió las manos una vez más, acercando su rostro al suyo—, sé que debes estar agotado del estrés y el ejercicio, no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bastante más que satisfecho con saber que te he hecho sentir bien.

—No —agitó la cabeza de forma y manera que sus cabellos le cayeron graciosamente sobre las cejas. Viktor los apartó, observando sus tiernos ojillos del color del café—, no estoy cansado. Y yo también quiero hacerte sentir bien si… si… puedo. No sé si puedo.

—Dame tu pierna —Le pidió Viktor. Yuuri le acercó el muslo, atrapado entre los suyos. Refregó su dureza por él despacio, exhalando a cada subida de caderas—, claro que puedes Yuuri —murmuró, sus palabras formadas por aire, apenas un sonido—, ah, Yuuri…

 _Recuerda tu eros, recuérdalo. Puedes conquistarle como lo haces en la pista de baile, simplemente déjalo salir. No pienses, cuando tienes en la cabeza lo que no debes, fallas._ El nipón tragó saliva con las manos en los hombros de Viktor, tumbándole boca arriba en la cama. La perplejidad en su rostro le hizo sonreír, lamiéndose unos labios ahora secos por la falta de besos. Sostuvo las largas piernas de Viktor contra él, sus corvas apoyadas en los hombros. Bajó las manos por la parte inferior de sus muslos, agarrando su trasero. Viktor se mordió el labio, agarrándose a la almohada.

—¿Esto quieres? —Yuuri agarró sus caderas con fuerza, presionando su entrepierna con el trasero de Viktor en un rozamiento ascendente. El ruso dejó escapar un jadeo muy similar a lo que sería un gemido. _Hago gemir a Viktor, le hago gemir solo con esto._ Yuuri ignoró su propio sonrojo, centrándose en el de el hombre sofocado frente a él, respirando hondo a cada roce.

—Yuuri, tócame, por favor —Un espasmo agitó lo que creía falsamente dormido entre sus piernas tras escuchar su ruego, sufriendo uno más al ver la débil mancha que oscurecía ahí donde se marcaba el glande de Viktor bajo su negra ropa interior.

Los dedos de Yuuri se extendieron por su pecho, palpando los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Le observaba sobre él de rodillas en la cama, su pelo negro hecho un desastre y su actitud completamente nueva pero muy familiar al mismo tiempo. El pellizco que sintió en el pecho al ver su mirada y recibir sus palabras lascivas fue similar a la primera vez que se lamió los labios antes de comenzar a bailar su eros. Se le curvaron los dedos de los pies ante el roce de las yemas de los dedos de Yuuri contra la fina tela negra, sobre el bulto bajo esta. Veía en sus ojos la decisión y en sus manos temblorosas la inseguridad. Le hizo saber lo bien que iba dejando salir un gemido que bien podría haber retenido. Yuuri alzó su vista un momento, clavándola en la suya, haciéndole sentir… _vulnerable._

No le bajó los calzoncillos, la pasión que despertó ese último gemido le dio el impulso que necesitaba. Tan solo apartó la tela, dejando que el aire de la habitación besara la piel de la erección de Viktor antes de inclinarse y que lo hicieran sus labios. Sacó la lengua, apoyando su carne en ella, lamiendo la suavidad del relieve del glande, justo bajo él. Viktor le clavó las uñas en el hombro, tirándole también del pelo. La fue deslizando dentro de su boca, alzando los ojos a los suyos. Viktor se cubría la boca con una mano sin apretarla a ella, sus mejillas encendidas y una mirada sufrida de placer ante lo que contemplaba.

Los labios de Yuuri, la lengua de Yuuri, las mejillas de Yuuri rozando su erección necesitada de alivio. Si continuaba así, no podría retenerlo. Sentía crecer la excitación en sus entrañas, el calor expandirse, la presión más abajo al tensarse. Pero no lo hizo, no se la lamió mucho más. Bajó su boca, lamiendo sus hinchados testículos, provocándole un escalofrío y que echase la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada. Y sintió su saliva deslizarse hacia abajo mientras Yuuri alcanzaba sus labios, besándole y tirándole del pelo.

—Quiero hacerlo bien. Quiero hacerte sentir mejor que nunca —Murmuró en su boca, palpando con su dedo índice la entrada al cuerpo de Viktor—, quiero ser el único que entienda lo que significa tener tu amor.

—Yuuri, te quiero, eres el único, el uni-ah!! AH!! —Viktor le tiró del pelo al sentir una curiosa yema introduciéndose en su interior—, mi maleta, Yu...el, el…

No dijo mucho más. Yuuri se separó a regañadientes, no quería hacerle daño, era lo último que quería. Más aún teniendo en cuenta lo atento que había sido Viktor unos segundos antes con él. Le escuchó moverse a su espalda mientras trasteaba entre la ropa de Viktor y daba con lo que andaba buscando. Al darse la vuelta con el bote de vaselina en las manos, tragó saliva. Sí, le había visto desnudo antes. Pero nunca con una erección. Sintió la propia pasar de dura a necesitada, no tan brillante e hinchada como la de Viktor pero indudablemente tensa entre sus piernas.

—Mójate los dedos, mójame a mí. Yuuri, no puedo esperar, por favor —Viktor subió las piernas, facilitando el acceso a su cuerpo.

Ni en sus más salvajes fantasías, Viktor era tan hermoso. Un año antes el siquiera considerar darle la mano se trataba de un sueño inalcanzable. Ahora le rogaba desnudo, mostrándole su cuerpo, necesitado de él. Amaba a ese hombre, le deseaba como nunca lo había hecho con el oro. Y _por favor, es irracional lo bueno que está._

Yuuri le observaba sonrojado, impacientandole por una parte, sintiéndose sumamente deseado por otra. La adoración se reflejaba en su rostro, su falta de palabras ante su cuerpo desnudo y ello le hacía sentir especial. Feliz de ser aquel que provocase tal ensimismamiento en Yuuri. Pero por mucho que le gustase, necesitaba alivio, resolución, y sin Yuuri moviéndose iba a ser complicado.

—No me hagas rogarte más, Yuuri no seas malo.

—L-lo siento —Destapó la vaselina con prisa, echando más de la cuenta en sus dedos con un nervioso “uaaahh”

Dejó el bote a un lado, mirando entre sus piernas, rozando la entrada de Viktor con un dedo, en círculos y despacio. El ruso susurraba su nombre, los nudillos blancos al agarrarse los muslos. Yuuri acarició su terso estómago, subiendo la mano hasta un oscuro pezón. Su erección se agitó al escuchar el sorprendido gemido de Viktor ante el contacto con esa pequeña zona de su cuerpo. A Yuuri le gustaban _mucho_ sus pezones pero, con tal de no ser raro, se contuvo a la hora de tocarlos. Sin embargo, al ver la reacción que despertó el contacto, se lamió los labios tumbándose sobre él.

La boca de Yuuri en su pezón y su dedo invadiéndole hasta el nudillo fueron dos sensaciones simultáneas que le pillaron con la guardia baja. Viktor dejó caer una de sus piernas, enredando los dedos en los cabellos de Yuuri, observando su pequeña y gruesa boca pasar sobre su pezón, retorciéndose ante la invasión brusca de su índice. Su lengua viajó por su pecho hasta el pezón opuesto, lamiéndolo y levantándolo con la punta, obligándole a gemir afirmaciones exclamadas en ruso.

Viktor apretaba alrededor del segundo dedo ya en su interior. Ahora que conocía la presión que podría ejercer, la ansiedad por penetrarlo creció en su mente. La lujuria dominaba sus movimientos, mordiendo el pezón de Viktor, moviendo los dedos en cruz y en círculo dentro de él, notando cómo el músculo se relajaba y adaptaba a la intrusión. Yuuri le agarró de la mandíbula, inclinando el rostro hacia un lado para besarle profundamente, gimiendo con él, rozando su erección más contra el estómago que contra la de Viktor en torpes y sobrexcitadas embestidas. Con el tercer dedo, Viktor dobló y estiró las piernas, incapaz de mantenerse quieto, alzando las caderas en busca de cualquier roce.

—No puedo esperar más, Yuuri, por favor.

El nipón entraría a esas alturas con facilidad en su interior y es que lo necesitaba. Alcanzó él mismo el bote de vaselina, abriéndolo para mojar la erección de Yuuri. Se la empapó mientras le masturbaba, apoyando la cara en la mano de Yuuri que acariciaba su mejilla. Tan pronto el contacto de sus dedos se alejó de su interior, el del miembro del japonés comenzó a llenarle. En un suave y único movimiento se deslizó hasta la base.

—¡Vikutoru! —exclamó. El ruso solo podía apretar los dientes, extasiado por la perfecta presión, para nada demasiado, estimulante, llenándole justo lo suficiente.

No podía evitar pensar lo _perfecto_ que era Yuuri para él. Lo a tiempo que apareció en su vida. Lo sumamente agradecido y bendecido que se sentía por tener a alguien como él. Y es que encajaba en su cuerpo de forma y manera que el glande del patinador rozaba su próstata. Ni más, ni menos. Perfecto a la hora de llenarle sentimental y físicamente. 

Yuuri miraba entre sus piernas y no daba crédito. Observaba la tirante piel de Viktor. El tirante borde de piel estrechado contra la base de su erección, perdida de la vista en su interior. Gimió ante la sensación de las paredes del cuerpo de Viktor, ardientes, ajustándose a él de una forma tan sublime que apenas podía moverse, temeroso de que el placer acabase con él en varias acometidas. Respiró hondo, acariciando esa piel tirante, separándose unos centímetros de él para ver su propio miembro empapado salir, presionado. Necesitaba ver más, lo sacó casi por completo, hasta ver su glande oprimido volver a abrirle muy despacio. El gemido de Viktor fue tembloroso, largo y gradualmente más alto a medida que entraba en su interior. Yuuri le sostuvo los muslos hacia arriba, Viktor se agarraba a la almohada con ambas manos, la cabeza ladeada y los ojos cerrados. Su pelo era un desastre, sus mejillas y su pecho presentaban parchetones colorados, su frente brillaba perlada en sudor, así como el pecho y cuello de Yuuri.

—¿Bien? ¿S-se siente bien?

—Yuuri —Giró la cara lo suficiente para dedicarle una mirada avergonzada a su amante—, más, por favor, más.

Sentía sus caderas pegadas a él separarse apenas unos centímetros para volver a entrar. El movimiento estimulaba su próstata y le hacía derramar líquido preseminal sobre su ombligo, pero necesitaba _más._ Sabía que Yuuri se contenía y por la expresión en su cara fue completamente consciente de lo mucho que deseaba dejarse ir. Su boca no hacía mas que repetir su nombre y cuando de nuevo le imploró que le diera más, le hizo caso.

La presión de Viktor a su piel le llevaba al borde de la locura en cada movimiento. Sus gemidos nada que hubiera escuchado hasta la fecha, convirtiéndose en su melodía favorita, en lo más estimulante imaginable. Al aumentar la fuerza de su penetración, Viktor dobló los dedos de los pies y apretó los dientes, gimiendo en ruso frases que no entendió y que sin embargo comprendió a la perfección. Se vio incapaz de parar. Se vio presa de ese placer que crecía bajo su estómago, de la presión entre sus piernas, de los gemidos imposibles de contener, del sonido del choque de sus cuerpos húmedos.

—Viktor, ¿estás… vas a…?

—Dímelo, ordenamelo —Yuuri tragó saliva, contrayendo los músculos de su miembro para no eyacular antes que él.

—Córrete, córrete —Le embestía ya sin ritmo alguno, comenzando a perder el control.

—¡Más, dame más, tocame, córrete dentro! ¡YUURI! —El fuerte gemido de Viktor le quebró la voz, arqueando la espalda en la cama hasta apoyar solo la frente en ella.

Yuuri le abrazaba la cintura con un brazo pero él lo único que notaba eran las fuertes caricias de la mano del japonés contra su miembro. La explosión entre sus piernas, el alivio final, el dejarse ir fue más de lo que creía soportar. La tensión de su cuerpo le impedía gemir, apenas expulsando el aire que llenaba sus pulmones, y el miembro de Yuuri seguía frotándose contra su ahora contraído interior.

Tan pronto Viktor dejó de expulsar semen, bajando de nuevo la espalda hasta la cama, Yuuri le rodeó los hombros con ambas manos, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo plateado y tirando de él hasta hundir la cara en su cuello. Viktor jadeaba contra su piel, agarrándole de la espalda.

—Llename —Le imploró Viktor con la voz debil.

Yuuri apretó los músculos de su estómago, dejando salir el aire, embistiendo a Viktor con fuerza, experimentando el mejor orgasmo de su vida hasta el momento. _Dentro de Viktor Nikiforov_. Dentro del hombre que amaba y que sentía lo mismo por él. No había acabado su miembro de expulsar esperma en su interior que Viktor ya alzaba las manos para besar su rostro, su cuello, las orejas, su pelo, llenándole de caricias, acompañando la relajación posterior al clímax con los cariños más dulces.

—Viktor… ha… te ha…

—Sí, mil veces sí. Te adoro Yuuri, todo en ti, quiero hacerte sentir así de bien todos los días —Le achuchó con fuerza, rodando con él en la cama, riéndose al ver el completo desastre que eran las sábanas y su pelo. Se miraron a los ojos, acariciándose las mejillas el uno al otro, aún con la piel encendida.

—No te separes de mí —le pidió escondiendo la cara en su pecho, al borde de echarse a reír solo por lo feliz que se sentía.

—Nunca —Viktor sonreía sudoroso, sintiéndose una bolita de alegría y paz, acunando a Yuuri en sus brazos—. Ahora duerme, necesitas descansar. ¿Quieres desayunar tortitas mañana?

—Hmmm... con mucho chocolate y nata. ¿Lo pueden subir aquí?

—Claro que sí. ¿Pensando en darle un doble uso a la nata? Dame un descanso —Le olió el pelo, mordiéndose el labio al sentir a Yuuri reír casi sin fuerza y suspirar temblorosamente.

—Vikutoru —Apretó el cuerpo de su entrenador, esperando que llegase a ser muchísimo más que eso, abrumado por la intensidad de sus sentimientos y lo mucho que amaba a ese idiota tan atractivo—,  _愛してる —_ El ruso le apretó con fuerza besando su mejilla, y antes de caer rendido al sueño le respondió:

—я люблю тебя, Yuuri.

 


End file.
